Secrets
by bootsiscute11
Summary: Korps want Stella, but why? Can Frank protect her and how will it affect their relationship? Can Frank save her or will he have to cope without her? Lots of frella and some toneisha later on. Mostly in Stella's POV, also what will happen when Keri finds out the truth about someone she loves?
1. Chapter 1

Toms POV:

Maths class with Mrs King, I couldn't think of anything more boring. I can see Neish blushing as her aunt hands Keri extra homework & roars at Preston for being late to class again, I don't know what he's been up to lately but he's never normally late. We're doing fractions, nothing I couldn't have done when I was seven but Keri seems to be struggling so I lean over to help and notice her pencil buzzing,

"I feel Ill Mrs King," I say and rush out of class closely followed by the others.

Keri's POV:

As I pull the lever & we plummet down to HQ now wearing spy outfits I wonder to myself what the mission might be, I love being a spy. My happiness is ruined when we step out of the lift & see frank looking very serious.

"Which one of you is responsible for this!" He shouts, holding up a copy of the daily mail, I've never heard frank shout before. I wonder where Stella is before looking at the headline. 'MI9s security is getting sloppy',it reads. The subtitle 'schoolboy discovers base underneath his school & tells us everything!'

There's a picture of Preston and the article is 2 columns long! Schoolboy tells us about a supposedly 'secret' MI9 base underneath his school. Preston jones, aged 15, reported the strangely located MI9 base to us yesterday afternoon. MI9 have really done it this time, what will be next, conferences in assembly rooms? I look at the others in horror.

"None of us told Preston frank, we would never do that, he must have found out on his own!" Exclaims Aneisha, clearly as worried as I am.

"He must have followed you here" frank says, "I'm very disappointed in you." That stung, I'd never want to make frank unhappy, but we have really messed up if Preston did follow us, it doesn't seem quite right though, dan always checks there's no-one looking before we go into the storeroom.

"Will we lose our jobs?" I ask, frank doesn't answer, just turns the page.

"Pictures of HQ!" He says, "from Preston's phone," I look closer at the pictures,

"There's Tom!" I say pointing to the second picture where Tom is typing at his computer.

"Your very lucky he didn't recognise you" said frank.

Before he can say anymore Stella walks in looking extremely flustered.

"On the way here" she says, pausing for breath "I have acquired a webpage devoted to pictures of me looking angry, two fake Facebook accounts & one twitter, angrystella" she finishes, glaring at us. "All this outrage about the base has made the reporters ten times worse than ever before, they followed me home last night!" Tom types something into his computer and brings the webpage up laughing at the first picture, where Stella is wearing a pink dressing gown and holding a cup of coffee, she is glaring fiercely at the camera but she just can't seem scary.

"This is not a laughing matter!" Says frank trying not to smile at the picture.

Stellas POV:

Tom tries the twitter next, and bursts out laughing again at something else. I've had enough.

"Agent Tupper!" I shout bringing his attention to me instead of the screen, he snaps a picture of me on his spy pod and starts uploading it to the website. I want to burst into tears but that would be unprofessional, I look to frank for help but he too is doing something on his computer. Luckily Aneisha steps in.

"Your being very disrespectful tom!" She says sharply "stop uploading that now!" Tom squirms in his seat and cancels the upload just before it finishes. I give Aneisha a look of thanks and check to see what frank is doing, still on his computer.

"So,will we lose our jobs?" Dan asks.

"No" I reply, the young spies looking at me in amazement and relief "if you can complete this mission."

"What do we have to do?" Questions Keri excitedly.

"Frank" I say, waiting. He looks over at me from his computer,

"Webpage down, both facebooks removed, and the twitter." He says proudly, "in under 5 minutes." I want to give him a hug, but I can't, I don't think we could be together even if it was permitted, I love him so much, but I just don't know how he feels.

Franks POV:

"Thanks to my new gadget, the hypnotising headband, you won't lose your jobs, all you have to do is put this on Preston and convince him to forget all about the base and go to the daily mail saying he made it all up. But you will all have warnings on your files, this is too close agents." I hand Keri the headband, praying that it will work.

"Let's go" says dan excitedly, and they all run to the lift, leaving me and Stella alone. I want to ask her out, tell her I still love her but I don't know how, I look over at her having her second cup of coffee, still beautiful even after the morning she's had I think to myself. I sit down next to her, noticing she looks worried.

"It'll be OK" I say.

"I hope so, I care about them as much as you do, but I can't quite believe they'd let this happen." She replies.

"I know, it doesn't seem right, dan always checks their not being watched before they go into the storeroom."

"I'm sure they'll get your headband onto Preston in time, meanwhile, do you want to go for a walk? I need some fresh air."

"Yes me too" I agree picking up my communicator and handing Stella hers, I hope I'll have the chance to ask her out, I just want to be with her again, I love her so much but I think she's moved on.


	2. Chapter 2

Stella's POV:

We creep out of the back of the school so that we won't be noticed by any of the pupils or staff, there's a park across the road so I suggest we go for our walk there. Frank agrees and we cross the road together with our communicators close at hand. As we walk round the park I notice a young couple having a picnic, it reminds me of us when we were younger, Frank used to take me to the park near our base for a picnic every Friday when we were dating. I used to look forward to Friday so much, now it's just another gruelling day at work for me, being chief agent involves a LOT of paperwork and meetings but hardly ever any field work.

Franks POV:

As we walk around the park I can hear birds singing and young children playing but what catches my eye the most is a young couple having a picnic. they remind me of me and Stella when we were younger. I always used to take her to the park on a Friday, I looked forward to it so much, I think she did too. Suddenly I hear Keri's voice in my ear, they've completed the mission, Preston is on his way to the daily mails offices now! "Well done team" I say "meet us back at the base." Stella looks at me oddly,

"I didn't hear anything," she says reaching for her communicator, which she always tucks behind her ear. "It's not there!" She panics "my pencil!" We turn around to see two Korps agents, one holding Stella's pencil. "Now your going to come here very quietly," he says revealing a bomb in his other hand. "And tell your agents to meet you here instead, where our friends here," he signals for around 10 more Korps agents to reveal themselves, " will capture them, and take them to a secure location. If you want them back, you'll have to tell us the location of all your bases in England!" Stella doesn't move, so the agent with the bomb waves his finger around the trigger whilst the others, pretending to be police, clear the park of people who could report what they were about to do..

Stella's POV: I'm really panicking now, I don't know what to do! But I think I might be able to do something, so I begin to walk towards the Korps agents, Frank looking at me in dismay. When I get close to them, they hand me the pencil "change of plan team," I say "meet us at greenfriars park" Frank looks horrified, then realises what I have done, greenfriars park is the other side of town, this is school lane park! The Korps agent deactivates the bomb, and begins to tie me up! "This wasn't part of the deal!" I shout, out of the corner of my I eye I can see frank calling MI9 for a swat team, the Korps Agents don't seem to have noticed, I hope the team gets here in time!

Crimeministers POV:

"Have you got the agents?" I shout down my communicator,

"There on there way here right now." Says one of my henchmen, "we captured the chief agent too!" He adds gleefully,

"well done!" I reply "don't let her out of your sight!"

Dans POV:

"I wonder why they wanted to meet us here?" Aneisha asks

"No idea" I reply, Keri and tom don't seem to know either

"Well it's a small park, we'll see them when they get here" says tom, sitting down on a bench.

Franks POV:

The swat team are finally here! There's more of us now so I let the team deal with the Korps agents while I untie Stella.

"Wait! How did they get here?" Says one of the Korps agents, "you tricked us!" Stella and I quickly take out the agents that the swat team haven't defeated, I'd forgotten what a good team we make, we don't do much field work now.

Criministers POV:

Grrrrrrrr! That Stella Knight, she'll pay for this!


	3. Chapter 3 :-)

Stella's POV:

"We'd better get to greenfriars park before the agents start worrying" I say to Frank, we start running along the pavement to greenfriars park, which is quite a long way away really.

"Do you think we should tell them about this?" He asks

"I'm not sure" I say "it could make a difference to future missions."

"Yes I think we should be honest with them. what would we tell them anyway, that we sent them to the park because it's a nice place?"

"I don't think that would go down very well with tom!" I laugh "he always does hate running places"

"Good thing he's not a field agent" says Frank "he's brilliant with technology though."

"Sometimes I wish I was still a field agent, do you Frank?" I ask

"Sometimes, but I love watching the team succeed on missions and learn new things"

"Yes" I agree "I'd like to work with them as much as you do."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what do you do as chief agent when your not working with us?"

"That's the problem Frank," I reply unhappily, realising how much I dislike my job, " I do so much work and go to so many meetings, I sort lots of things out, but there's no real sense of achievement, I don't really know what I do to help MI9."

"I'm sure you help a lot, just in a different way than you used too" he reassures me as we reach greenfriars park and spot the agents sitting on a bench looking a little annoyed at our lateness.

"Why are we meeting here?" Asks tom looking up from his D.S.

the other three agents look up at us excitedly, expecting another mission.

"We have quite a bit of catching up to do" Frank says "but not here, let's get back to HQ"

"What! So we ran all the way here for nothing." Says Tom looking annoyed.

"Not for nothing," I reassure him, "It was very important you came here, but we can't tell you why now"

"Can we at least get the bus back?" Asks Tom,

"Oh alright then" says Frank "there's one leaving now" we all run to get on the bus and Tom sighs and runs after us, he only just gets on. I'm secretly quite pleased myself, all that fighting and running has tired me out! When we get back to HQ Frank begins to tell the agents all about what happened in the park, and they look over at us amazed.

"I didn't think you could still do all that Kung Fu stuff Frank" says Keri

"And Stella!" Adds Dan.

"Course they can" exclaims Aneisha "you guys used to be field agents didn't you?" She asks me.

"Yes, we trained together." I tell her, "but how did you know?"

"This" she says holding up a photo of our old team from behind franks computer, "and this" she says showing us the screensaver on my computer, it's a picture of me and Frank when we were dating.

"Is that?" Says Tom looking at us.

"No way!" He says

"Uh huh" says Aneisha.

"That's enough" I say turning the computer off, I haven't used it in ages and I'd forgotten about the screensaver. Frank looks over to see what the fuss is about and sees Aneisha holding the photo.

"That's mine!" He says, annoyed at Aneisha for taking it.

"I'm sorry Frank" she says "just Stella asked me how I knew you used to be field agents and I'd seen you looking at it earlier"

"I'm sorry Neish, I shouldn't have snapped at you" he says,

"Do we know any of these people?"

Asks Keri, "that's Stark" I say pointing to the skinny, spotty man on the edge of the photo, she laughs "and the others?"

"No," I say "you wouldn't know the others, they're all," Keri looks at me

"They're all dead" Frank looks over at me too, he seems a little annoyed that I'm telling the agents about our old team. "There's me and Frank" I carry on "and that's Hyperia" Keri's not looking at Hyperia though, she's looking at Frank with his arm around me in the middle of the picture, "we're you together?" she asks

Keri's POV:

Stella's expression changes instantly when I ask about her and Frank, I don't think I should have said anything,

"Yes" she says to my surprise, I thought she was going to tell me off,

"Yes we were" she just looks sad now, rather than angry, I've never seen Stella look sad before, only serious, happy and angry. Maybe their relationship ended badly, I don't think I'll ask anymore questions. Stella hands the photo back to Frank "I have to go now" she says, still looking quite unhappy, I hope I haven't upset her too much.


	4. Chapter 4

Stella's POV:

I have so much work to do! A meeting at 4, then I have to go through some new protocols, at 5 I have to go and look at a new gadget & then I said I'd meet with Stark. After that I have to sort the mission reports, which will take ages! I'm so tired, I just want to sleep, but I guess I better get started on these protocols before my meeting. "First up is..." I say to myself trying to be cheery, after all this job is meant to be an honour. "The Relationships protocol" my heart sinks, just another reminder that I can't be with Frank. I read through it, nodding at the different clauses, until I get to the fifth one, 'agents over 21 can now date, regarding their relationships do not distract them during missions' I blink and read it again, quickly signing my name at the bottom without even reading the other clauses. Wow I think to myself, for once maybe I have a chance. But how do I let Frank know about the new protocol? He doesn't read this type of thing, but I think I have an idea, Frank checks the MI9 website every morning- so if I put something on the homepage he'll read it! I look at my watch, it's 5 past 4! I gather up the papers I might need for my meeting and rush out of my office to the meeting room.

"Agent Knight, you are late" says Ariana, the new head of MI9.

"I'm sorry Ma'am" I reply "I was looking at the new protocols"

"Were you now" she says, smiling, I'm good friends with Ariana and she's figured out by now that I like Frank as more than just a friend.

"Funnily, that's just why I called you all here, there's going to be quite a few changes now that I'm the head of MI9." I sit through the meeting in my own happy bubble, thinking about Frank and occasionally tuning in to what Ariana is saying, when we are dismissed at 4:45 I go back to my office and get the rest of the protocols signed. Now that I've done that I can put a note up on the MI9 website about the new protocols:

Attention MI9 agents- changes in protocol!

Relationships protocol- clause 5

Suspension protocol- clause 7

Mission Reports protocol- clause 2

Health protocol- clause 9

I just hope frank reads it! There's a knock on my office door around 5 minutes after I put the notice up,

"Come in" I say, hoping it's Frank

"Hello Stella"

grrrrrrr not frank, it's Stark, what can he want, I'm seeing him later.

" I was just wondering" he paused "because of the new relationships protocol" oh no, Is he about to ask me out!? "If you'd like to come out for dinner tonight?"

"I'm sorry Stark, I've got a lot of work to do tonight, and tomorrow actually, I've got a lot of work to do full stop."

"That's a no then", this guy is so annoying!

"Yes Stark, it's a no, oh and what did you want to see me about later?"

"Don't worry, it doesn't matter"

"Ok," at least that's one thing I don't have to do. It's 5:00 now, I better have a look at this new gadget! I wonder what it is as I walk down to the lab.


	5. Chapter 5 :-D

Franks POV:

I hope Stella's impressed with my new gadget, it's an invisibility suit! I don't think she knows who she's coming to see so it should be a nice surprise, I worry about her sometimes, she works way more hours than is healthy, and more than she's paid for!

Stella's POV:

"Hello, is anyone there?"I ask

"Hi Stella," says Frank, he seems to have come out of nowhere and is wearing a strange blue bodysuit over his clothes.

"Oh, hi Frank" I say, I'm so pleased it's him, and excited to see what the gadget is, Franks inventions are always brilliant!

"This is my new invention," he announces, pointing at the suit, "it's an invisibility suit!"

"Wow can I see?"

"That's why your here isn't it?" He presses a black button on the suit and disappears into thin air!

"Wow that's amazing!" I tell him

"I'm quite pleased with it myself" he says waving his pen around in the air so it looks like it's moving on its own. "We can infiltrate Korps, complete missions easier, and most of all play pranks on the kids!" He says excitedly as he reappears.

"Your just a big kid yourself aren't you"

"Nothing wrong with that,"

"Have you got a gap in your schedule?" I ask him

"Yes I've got until six,"

"Me too" I'm so pleased to have time alone with Frank, he makes me feel like a different person. "can we go for coffee, it's been ages since I had a break"

"Sure"

Franks POV:

As we get in the lift down to the canteen for coffee I try to plan how I'm going to tell Stella I still love her.

"Frank I need to talk to you" she says

"I'm listening"

"I know it's been a long time, since we were together, but I miss you Frank, I've been miserable without you, I love you." She looks up at me, waiting for my response,

" I'm glad you beat me to saying that, I would've been a mess," I tell her, noticing how close we're standing I put my arms around her, and she clings to me "I love you more than anything Stella" I tell her and we continue hugging each other until the lift reaches the ground floor and we walk out to the canteen, we both get takeaway coffee and walk back to her office just talking about everything.

Aneishas POV:

"Look, it says on the MI9 website that spies over 21 can date now!" I tell the others.

"So..." Says Dan.

"So, do you think Frank and Stella will date again?" I ask, Dan ignores me and continues playing blade quest with Tom.

"I don't know," says Keri " Stella seemed really sad when I asked about her and Frank earlier"

"Maybe she misses him, she seems so different when she's around Frank don't you think?" I suggest

"Maybe, it's their private lives, but I think they'd tell us if they were going out again" Keri says

"Yeah I think so, anyway I have to go" I say goodbye to Keri and the others and go home.

Stella's POV:

When we get back to my office we sit and drink our coffees on my sofa and talk some more, there is so much for us to talk about, but we haven't talked properly for a long time. At 6:00 I have to start organising the mission reports if I'm going to be done by 7, when I really should be going home! It's ten to six now, but I just want to talk to Frank forever, he has to go at six as well though. I snuggle my head into his chest and he starts to stroke my hair, I always loved it when he did that, all these years later I still do, it makes me feel safe. It seems to be 6:00 in seconds & Frank looks at his watch sadly,

"I have to go now, I've got a meeting" he says

"Yes I have work to do too I'm afraid"

Franks POV:

I'm sad to leave Stella on her own working away in this tiny little office, she'll be here for ages I know, it doesn't seem fair, she does so much work but no-one seems to notice it. She stands up and begins to go over to her desk and I have a sudden urge to kiss her even though I know I should be going, I do it anyway, and it feels amazing to touch my lips with hers and feel her so close to me again.

Stella's POV:

Just as I'm about to start doing the mission reports frank puts his arms around me and kisses me, it feels so right to touch my lips with his and feel his arms around me again, I want it to go on forever but it's already 6:05.

"I really have to go now" says Frank "but I come past your office on my way out, so I'll come and say goodbye."


	6. Chapter 6

Stella's POV:

When he's gone I start organising the mission reports by department, category and alphabetical order, it's taking ages, so I'm pleased when I get a phone call at around 6:30 from Ariana

"Hi Stella" she says her voice sounding very welsh on the phone. "someone called Gerry Sommers just called me wanting to meet with you at 7:00, I tried to give him your extension number but he just said to tell you to meet him in room 10 at 7:00, it sounded urgent"

"I don't think I've heard of any Gerry Sommers, the name sounds familiar though," I say

"Well, just meet him at 7:00, I doubt it will take long, I have to go now"

"Bye Ariana"

"Bye Stella"

So I carry on doing the mission reports until I put the last one into place at exactly 7:00, I'm feeling pleased that I've done that now, so I happily wander over to room 10 trying to remember where I heard the name Sommers.

When I walk into room 10 someone grabs me and pins me up to the wall, it's a Korps agent! That's where I heard the name, one of the Korps agents in the park called his friend Gerry, and then another called him agent Sommers! There are three Korps agents in the room with me, one is tying me up, I don't know what there going to do to me, so I kick and shout but it doesn't help.

"Your all alone now Agent Knight, no swat team to come to your rescue" one of them sneers,

"The very helpful Ariana has gone home" says agent Sommers "and we're the only people left in the building" he finishes

"working late really is going to be the end of you" the third agent laughs

One of them is holding a syringe of something bright yellow and he's coming closer and closer to me, I feel sick with fear, my only hope is Frank, he had a late meeting so he should be coming this way now.

"Help! Help!" I cry, I know they won't gag me because they think we're the only people left in the building.

"Don't you see," says agent Sommers, "there really is no-one coming to help you"

"No, please! Somebody help me!" I cry out, desperately hoping Frank will hear me. They're not injecting it into me yet, because they want to see me suffer, I've worked out what it is though, lethal injection, one of the most painful ways to die.


	7. Chapter 7

Franks POV:

I can hear a frightened voice as I walk down the corridor, it sounds like Stella! The voice is coming from room ten, and now I can hear crying. I peer through the door into room ten, I can see Stella tied up in the corner, and three Korps agents, one of them is about to inject her with something yellow, lethal injection! Instinct takes over me and I rush into the room knocking the one with the injection over just in time. I bash the other twos heads together and kick the one who had the injection in the stomach, when their all out cold I untie Stella for the second time today, she falls into my arms crying a little, and I help her up so we can get out of the room quickly before one of the Korps agents wakes up! I lock them in and call for a swat team to take them to prison, Stella is still very frightened, so I put my arm around her.

"It's ok, your safe" I try to reassure her

"I thought I was going to die Frank, I really did"

"You know I'd never let that happen don't you" I say stroking her hair.

"But what if you hadn't come in then, if you'd been even seconds later" she shivers

"Don't think like that stel, your safe now"

"all I've wanted to do all day is go home, now I can't think of anything worse"

"Why?" I ask, I don't know where Stella lives now but I'm sure it's lovely,

"It's dark outside" she says "I've never been afraid of the dark before but I'll be all on my own, what if Korps ambush me again?"

"I'll drive you home" I offer "do you always walk home in the dark?"

"Yes, but Korps have never tried to kill me before."

"It's not just Korps, anything could happen to you!"

"I suppose" Stella says,

what have I done now, I'm supposed to be making her feel better, not scaring her even more!

"I'm sorry Stella, I was just worried about you"

"It's ok Frank, but can we go now? before they wake up."

"Yes, it sounds like the swat team are here now" I put my arm around her and walk her to my car.

"I live in that block of flats" she says pointing as I drive closer "the car park's there"

It seems like quite a nice area, I think looking around, but of course it is, if Stella lives here. I can't imagine her living anywhere that wasn't nice.

"I live at the top" she tells me "it's even got an upstairs"

We get the lift all the way up to her flat with an upstairs and she invites me in. We sit in her lounge together for a bit, she seems to have calmed down now, but I've never seen her so vulnerable.

" thanks for this Frank" she says

"No problem"

"Are you sure, I'm really sorry to bother you"

"No your not bothering me, I'll stay as long as you want"

"Ok, thanks Frank, do you want a cup of tea?"

"No I'm fine thanks"

Stella turns the TV on and the news comes on "a woman was brutally murdered today when two men-"

She turned it off again, shivering.

"I'll go get you a blanket" I say

"Thanks but I'm not cold"

"Ok" I sit down next to her again, she leans her head on my shoulder and I start to stroke her hair again for a bit.

"Frank?" She asks in a small voice,

"Yes?" I reply

"Would you mind, staying the night? I'll make you up a bed and everything" she says

"If that's what you want"

She goes over to a cupboard and gets out a foldaway bed and a mattress,

"I'm sorry it's not much, do you mind?"

"No it's fine Stella, don't worry"

I helped her carry the bed upstairs and she set it up next to hers in her bedroom.

"I'm really sorry Frank" she says "I just don't want to be alone"

"It's honestly fine, I wouldn't in your position"

By now it's around 10:00,

" I've got to be up at 6:00 tomorrow morning" Stella says "so I'm going to get ready for bed, your welcome to use the shower downstairs if you want to" she says,

"Ok," I reply "I've got to be up at 6:00 too" I shower and decide to go to bed in my boxers because I don't have anything else, I've got some spare clothes at work that I can change into when I get there though.

The camp bed upstairs is surprisingly comfy, I say goodnight to Stella and fall asleep almost instantly afterwards.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm woken up at around 4:00 in the morning by Stella shouting in her sleep, she sounds as if she's reliving last night.

"Wake up" I say shaking her softly "it's just a dream, wake up" it's not working, she begins crying, still asleep. "Stella," I say louder "wake up!" She sits up bolt upright and opens her eyes,

" it was just a dream" I say to her "your safe now" she starts to shiver again so I put my arms around her "I'm so sorry Frank" she says

"It's not your fault" I remind her

She lays back down and I get back into my bed, we lie there talking for a while until Stella falls asleep again and then me. The sound of her alarm wakes me up at 6:00 precisely, I notice it hasn't woken Stella up and decide to let her sleep a bit more, I get dressed and go downstairs, I should cook her breakfast, eggy bread, that was always her favourite. I bring it up to her and knock on the door

"come in" she says sleepily

"Here you go" I say handing her the tray, she looks like she's just woken up.

"Thank you Frank, you really didn't have to"

"It's ok, I wanted to."

"Have you eaten?"

"No, I'll get something at the canteen, I've got a meeting at 7:30 "

"Are you sure?"

"Yes it's fine"

By 6:40 we're ready to go, I drive Stella to work, and quickly head to the canteen. My meeting is over by 8:30, so I can get to saint hearts by 9:00. When I get there Mr. Flatley gives me a long list of jobs to do, but I manage to escape down to HQ before he can ask me to start. I check the invisibility suits one more time and I'm about to call the team to try them out when I get a phone call from the new head of MI9, Ariana.

Ariana's POV:

"Hello, is this agent London?" I ask, I haven't quite got used to remembering which phone number is which yet!

"Yes Ma'am"

"I have a mission for your team, it will be quite difficult, but I believe with the help of your new invention they can succeed."

"What is it Ma'am?"

"The prince of Spain has received kidnap threats, we looked after him once when he was in this country and he has requested our services again,"

"Wait, when he was in this country?"

"Your agents will have to fly out to Spain"

"Ok, I'll call them down here now"

"I'm sending you the full mission details, I've got to go now, bye Frank"

"Bye Ariana"


	9. Chapter 9

Keri's POV:

Frank is just ending a phone call when we get into HQ.

"That was the head of MI9" he says "she's got a special mission for us"

"What is it?" I ask, I love special missions, they're usually really exciting!

"To protect the prince of Spain" he says, "in Spain"

"Yay!" Neish and I shout, "we're going to Spain, we're going to Spain!" Even Dan seems quite pleased,

"Wait, this won't involve running, will it?" Asks Tom, I can't help laughing.

"No Tom, not for you" Frank says

"And the other thing I called you down here to do, apart from look at these," he says handing us the mission details sheets he's just printed out. "Was to check out my newest gadget, the invisibility suit!" He announces, handing us some blue suits.

"Let's try them!" I say excitedly to Aneisha, we pull the suits on over our clothes and press the black buttons on the right arms of our suits, and become invisible!

"Woohoo this is so cool!" I say to the air, we've all got our suits on except Frank so I can only see him now! Stella arrives and looks puzzled

"Where are the agents?" She asks Frank

"Their right here," he says "agents turn those suits off"

We all stay invisible

"you won't get to see any of the other gadgets if you don't,"

Tom reappears, then Dan, now we can see them Aneisha starts to tickle Tom so it looks like he's laughing for no reason!

"Leave off Neish" says Tom, who's figured out it's her, Tom continues to laugh and Frank looks at the air next to him sternly, so Neish reappears. It's no fun being invisible on my own so I reappear too, wondering what the other gadgets are.

Franks POV:

"We're going to Spain!?" Stella exclaims looking at the mission details,

"Ariana thinks our team is just right for the job" I tell her

"Wow" she says, " I guess this is a really big mission."

"Yes, I think it is," I reply

Stellas POV:

"What other gadgets have you got for this trip Frank?" I ask him

"Suitcases," he says "removable handles, this end's a stun gun and this ones a laser, it can cut through anything" he indicates buttons to activate each. "And, Keri you'll be pleased to see, they come in different colours."

There's pink, purple, red, blue, yellow and green to choose from,

"Bagsy pink!" Shouts Keri

"I'm having purple" says Aneisha

"Red" says Dan

"I'll have yellow then" Tom says

"I'll have the green one" says Frank

"Ok, and I'll have blue"

"Your mission for today" Frank says "is to pack," they all rush into lift with their cases, excited to be getting out of school.

"I'd better go pack then" I say to Frank, "this says we're flying to Spain at 7:30 tomorrow night, but I've got work all day before that, so no time to pack then."

"Yes me too, we're booked into a hotel for two weeks, if we can complete the mission in less than that, we can stay on for a holiday."

"That would be lovely, are we near the beach?" I ask him

"Yes actually, we are"

"Ok, I'll tell the kids"

Franks POV:

I put my invisibility suit in the green case and wheel it into the lift, I better put it on actually, if I'm going to get out of school without Flatley noticing me! It's really fun to be invisible, although everybody's looking at the green case seemingly wheeling itself along the road, I'd better just get to my car and turn the suit off! I can't stop thinking about Stella on the drive home, beautiful, clever Stella, I want to kiss her again but I need to get home and pack, maybe I'll go and see her later.

(Time jump 1 hour and a half)

That's nearly everything I need packed, including clothes for if we have a holiday afterwards, I hope we do, I need a holiday, and I think the team do too, it must be hard to prepare for exams and be a spy at the same time.

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of an incoming video call on my laptop, it's Stella.

"Hi ste- , oh my god!" I clap my hands over my mouth, she's been tied up and gagged, and there are cuts all over her face and arms, her eyes are wide with fear and she's looking at me trying to say something, but I can't hear a thing through the gag! Two Korps agents lean in to the camera, I recognise one as agent Sommers, he must have escaped from prison, I guess they had to take him out for questioning.

"Now we'll see how much you really love her, and what you'll do to get her back" he laughs meanly

"You'll meet us at a secure location

In 1 hour with £350,000. That is, if you want her back, and come alone, or she dies."

"How do I get there?"I ask,panicking about what they will do to Stella, they could torture her, attack her, even kill her!

"I'm sending you the details of where you'll have to go now," he smirks.

5 words.

'st hearts school, underground base.'

"How did you find it?" I ask, this is awful, the kids could be in danger too, how did Korps find out about the base? Stella would never talk! Would she?

"Be there at 6:00, and don't be late!" He says, ending the call.

How do I get that much money? does MI9 have a funds for ransom hotline or something? I know, Ariana! She'll know what to do, after all, she is the head of MI9. I dial her extension number as quickly as I can,

"Ariana?"

"Is that Frank?"

"Yes it's me, we have a situation, Stella's been kidnapped!"

"What!?"

"Korps are asking for £350,000, and they know where the base is! They want me to meet them there at 6:00 with the money in return for Stella!"

"I'll get the cash arranged, do you have to go alone? Did you see Stella? Is she ok?"

"Of Course she's not OK! This is Korps we're talking about, she could be dead by now and all I can do is wait for it to be 6:00!"

"Calm down frank, she's probably just being questioned."

"Yeah, and what will happen when she doesn't answer the questions?"

"She will."

"You know something Ariana, you know something about this don't you!"

"Frank it's not like that"

"Then tell me, tell me how you can be sure she will answer!"

"We had a batch of truth serums stolen this morning"

"Oh, I'm sorry I shouted at you, I'm just so worried about Stella,"

"Yes me too"

"Bye then, call me when you have the money"

"Frank, wait"

"What is it now?"

"Stark designed the serums"

"What else do they do!?"

Silence

"Ariana answer me! I know what Stark's like, anything he designs is lethal in some way!"

Still nothing

"Ariana!"

"It tears the victim apart from the inside"

"How long does it take to work? If Korps know where the base is, Stella must have had a dose already!"

"30 minutes max" she says quietly and puts the phone down, I shouldn't have been so harsh on her, she is very close to Stella so this can't be easy for her either.


	10. Chapter 10

Franks POV:

I look at the clock, it 5:10, 10 minutes from the Korps agents' call, but Stella would've had the serum before that, she could be dead by now! I have to get her to the MI9 hospital, but how can I find her, it's still 50 minutes till 6:00, when she will be at the base, but it'll be too late by then! There must be a way to find her...

I know, the genetic tracer! Stella's hairbrush is still in my car from when I took her home, it must've fallen out of her bag, I can find her! I just hope I get there in time. I pull on my invisibility suit and activate it, waiting for the tracer to find Stella.

It's found her! I race down the streets to where she's being held, it's an abandoned warehouse not far from here, I can get there in 5 minutes.

Stella's POV:

"Should we go to the base now?" Asks agent Sommers,

"No, not yet, wait, what's wrong with her? I told you not to start torturing her until agent London can see it!" The crimeminister says angrily.

I'm shaking uncontrollably, and I have an awful tearing feeling in my stomach, I don't know what's happening to me!

"We haven't Ma'am, she's been like this since we gave her that truth serum,"

"Scientist general, what's wrong with her?"

"I'll check the serums Ma'am"

The scientist general starts testing the serums, "they have a drug in them" he says

"What is it doing to her?"

"It's tearing her apart from the inside Ma'am, she'll be dead in 10 minutes"

"But that's not enough time for me to get my money!" The crimeminister is very angry now, "torture her anyway, she deserves a painful death"

"She is in a lot of pain already Ma'am" the scientist General says, looking over at me.

"I don't care! Put her in the electric chair!"

"Yes Ma'am"

I feel to weak to protest as he unties me and cuffs my hands to the chair, so this is how I die. I try to call out for Frank but I know it's no use, even if I could speak he doesn't know where I am. As the scientist general turns the chair on I can feel myself breaking down anyway, but then the surge of electricity hits me and the pain is so intense for a few moments that when it ends I'm almost pleased, my last thought is of Frank, all the years we wasted, now I'll never see him again.

Franks POV:

I rush into the warehouse trying not to make a sound, I can't see Stella anywhere just the crimeminister and the scientist general leaving so I follow the tracer into a room,

"Stella!" I cry out, she's been cuffed to an electric chair! her face is grey but I check for a pulse anyway, at first I can't hear anything, but then I do, it's the weakest pulse I've ever heard but I'm so pleased. I lift her out of the chair and rush to the hospital , luckily it's just down the road, I just hope they can save her.


	11. Chapter 11

When we get there Stella is hooked up to a several machines,

"She's in a coma," one of the doctors informs me "all her vital organs are failing, I must warn you it's not likely she'll last much longer, I'm very sorry"

He leaves the room and I drop to my knees, the slow beeps from her monitor have finally merged into one long sound, she's dead, I couldn't save her.

"Stella" I cry out mournfully and go over to her "my Stella, KORPS will pay for this, I'll destroy them, every one of them!" I rest my head on her chest and start to cry, I can't believe this has happened, how am I meant to live without her? I think I'm going mad, I can hear something, a beep from the moniter, but it can't be Stella, she's dead.

suddenly the shock of it is too much, Stella's DEAD, I can't live without her, I just can't.

Doctors POV:

"She can't still be alive now," I say to myself and go into the room where agent Knight is, it's a shock when the beeps of the monitor start up again, their getting faster than before, although she is still in a very bad condition. What surprises is me is agent London lying on the floor, I start to shake him but he's out cold so I put his ear to the moniter, "agent London, she's alive!" I tell him, I think it's worked

"really?" He says waking up.

"It's a miracle," I tell him "I've never seen anything like it before" I sit down on a chair whilst he holds her hand, I think she'll make it, I really do.

Stella's POV:

I can't say anything, do anything or move anything but I can hear Frank talking to me, he's going to call the team he says, stroking my hand,

"It'll be ok" he tells me "just be strong." I want to squeeze his hand, just do anything to let him know I can hear him, but I can't, I'm not in control of my body somehow. When Keri, Aneisha, Dan and Tom get here Keri looks at me in dismay "she doesn't look like Stella anymore" she whispers, I wonder what she means but then I realise that I have been cut all over, and probably don't look that great in general. "It's ok Keri," Frank says "she'll get better"

"Will she?" Keri asks doubtfully,

"Yes" says Frank "she has too" he turns to me "you hear that Stella, that's an order" he tells me.

Keri and Aneisha are crying in the corner, Dan looks lost and for once Tom isn't playing blade quest, Frank just looks at me "please" he begs "I can't live without you."

I have to do something! I can't bear to see them all like this, especially not Frank.

"I love you Frank" I croak "I always will do, just remember that"

That's all I can manage! This is so frustrating, why can't I wake up? I'm not in as much pain anymore so why not? Frank leans in to kiss me and as he does I finally wake up and begin to kiss him back passionately, I let him wrap his arms around my shoulders and hold me close. Keri and Aneisha look up and hug each other in relief, and Tom begins to laugh at something, "listen to the moniter now" he says to Dan and I notice how fast my heart rate is going. Frank pulls away "I thought I'd lost you" he says

" you know I'd never let that happen" I whisper, still struggling to breathe a bit.

"You need to get some rest" Frank says

"No, I need to stay awake Frank!" I tell him "or I won't be able to do anything again, it was so annoying, I could hear but not speak or move!"

"She's right" says Dan "she could slip back into a coma if she tries to sleep"

"I'll tell the doctor she's woken up" says Neish.

(Time jump 1 day)

The past day and night has been such a blur, ever since Frank kissed me I've felt much better, but the doctors insisted I stay overnight so they could run tests, they didn't believe that I was better so quickly. Normally I would've hated to be cooped up but it was nice to just sit and talk to Frank, and I won't admit it but I don't think I would've been much use at work anyway, I feel like all the strength has been sucked out of me, I'm not in any pain anymore though, so the doctors say I'm free to go, as long as Frank looks after me and I come for a check up soon.

"Do you want to go out for dinner?" Frank asks me as we walk out of the hospital hand in hand,

"I'd love too, I swear those doctors starved me on purpose!"

"They didn't starve you, you just refused to eat the food you were given" Frank laughs

"You wouldn't have eaten it if it was you!" I reply indignantly, "it looked like slop."


	12. Chapter 12

Franks POV:

I put my arm around Stella as she complains about the hospital food, "how about Italian" I offer, she always loved pasta.

"Yes, I love Italian food, there's a really good place around the corner" she says, so we go in and look at the menus for a bit before ordering our food, Stella's having the penne pasta and I'm having pepperoni pizza. When the waitress comes to serve us she looks at Stella in shock,

"Ohmygoodness" she exclaims, nearly dropping our food. At first Stella looks confused but then she realises, the doctors were so busy making sure all her organs were ok they didn't really focus on all the cuts she has, most of them have scabbed over anyway so there's no real threat to her health, but I suppose she does look quite scary, there are so many cuts on her face, at least 30!

"Oh" says Stella "I'd almost forgotten, I fell in a bramble bush yesterday! I'm very sorry"

" I shouldn't have let her out of my sight" I say, if only I'd gone to see her earlier, none of this would've happened.

" no, no, it is me that should be sorry, I shouldn't have reminded you." Says the waitress apologetically, quickly giving us the food and rushing off to the kitchens.

"Do I really look that scary?" Stella asks "she almost dropped the food!"

"Your still beautiful to me" I remind her "you gave her a shock that's all"

"I look like something out of a horror movie don't I?" She says sadly

"No, it's not that bad!" I try to reassure her but I don't think it's working, everyone else is staring at her now.

"What's wrong with that lady?" One little boy asks his mum "you shouldn't say things like that!" She tells him, then looks up at Stella, "she's just very hurt that's all" she says looking back at Stella trying to hide her disgust. She's not very good at it and she moves her child away from Stella.

"Can we go?" Stella asks even though she's not even half finished her pasta, I can see tears in her eyes as we get up and leave, it breaks my heart to see her like this. I pay the bill and we head back to her flat, at least no one else really looks at us on the way home. I kiss Stella goodnight when we get there and tell her I'll be round tomorrow morning to see her.

Stella's POV: the thing at the restaurant made me feel terrible, how much longer have I got looking like this I wonder, looking at my face in the mirror, there's easily 30 cuts there I think, and even worse, their starting to itch! Trying not to scratch them, I go downstairs and make sure the door and all the windows are locked, I do the same upstairs and then have a shower and get ready for bed, it's only 9:00 though, so I'm about to watch a movie when I get a phone call from Ariana,

"Hi Stella, I'm sorry I couldn't visit you, but I heard your out of hospital now!" She says,

"Yes, the doctors all say it's a miracle, that they've never seen anything like it before" I tell her

"Starks truth serum must have had something wrong with it, for once I'm pleased he's such a lousy inventor!"

"Yes" I laugh, "he should go back to doing office work, I think he enjoys it anyway."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but the truth serum couldn't have caused you to go into a coma, it was designed to keep the victim awake, so they died painfully, what else did KORPS do to you?"

Flashback

Electricity rushing through my body, all these years we've wasted, now I'll never see Frank again.

End of flashback.

"Stella? Stella are you ok?"

"Yes, sorry Ariana, they put me in an electric chair, the crimeminister was cross because she thought I was going to die before she got her money."

"Oh Stella that must've been awful, I'm sorry I asked."

"No it's OK"

"Wait a second- I just have to check something"

"Ok" I say, wondering what she's doing, I hear her dialling a number on her mobile phone.

"Stark?" she says, why is she calling him?

"Yes Ma'am"

"What was the one thing that could stop the serum, you told me there was something yesterday, but Stella was already recovering by then so I didn't think it mattered."

"300 volts of electric current would've stopped the serum from destroying anymore of her body, I thought that much electricity would kill someone anyway, so I didn't spend much time trying to make the serum immune to it."

"That's how Stella's alive!" Ariana exclaims

"How?" Asks stark

"She told me the crimeminister put her in an electric chair, the electricity must have stopped the serum destroying her organs, but put her into a coma at the same time, so when she woke up, she was ok!"

"So KORPS saved Stella!"says Stark

"Yup, without even knowing it, and best of all, the crimeminister and her henchmen can't remember anything about Stella or MI9!"

"How come"

"One of agent London's gadgets, the hypnotising headband, put it on someone and you can completely control their mind, although we think the scientist General is working on a cure for it, he managed to escape."

"Ok, I have to meet with agent Young now Ma'am"

"Bye Stark"

"Bye Ma'am"

She puts her mobile down, "Stella I know how-"

"- I heard Ariana, KORPS saved me!"

"Yes it's ironic isn't it"

"So they can't remember MI9 anymore?" I ask her

"No, but I'm sure the scientist General is working on a cure."

"I'd better do some more packing, I'd almost forgotten we were going to Spain!"

"Stella, you can't go to Spain, your too ill, you know that"

"I'm fine! I'm better now, there's no way they're going on their own, they need me."

"Not at the moment Stella, they'll manage on their own,"

"But-"

"No, I order you, agent knight, to take two weeks leave"

"No! What will I do, I'm not staying at home all day!"

"You need to recover,"

"But I'm fine!" I say slamming the phone down, oh dear, That could've gone better.

So the team don't need me anymore, I'm only good for paperwork, just like Stark. I start to cry, all I ever wanted to be was a field agent, or at least do missions, it's what I trained to do. I'm good at it as well but most of the time I'm stuck in a tiny office signing stupid protocols, Ariana doesn't even want me there now, doesn't she get it, I'm not ill!

A tear falls into one of my cuts and it stings like crazy,

"Aaaarrgghhhh" I scream, storming upstairs to pack, then I remember I'm not going, so I come downstairs again, I don't feel like watching that movie now, it was about spies, no silly protocols or taking leave in that! There's a woman called Stella in it though, she gets captured and her best friend has to try and get her back, I don't expect there's any torture or lethal truth serums, and I bet the friend gets her back and she gets together with this guy, Jason Gardner, nothing like me after all. My best friend died ten years ago, I thought I had a friend in Ariana but Hyperia never would've made me take leave, she would be round here right now comforting me, and saying how spy movies were so unreal. I don't have anything else to do so I go upstairs and get into bed, I can't sleep though, I'm still fuming at Ariana and my cuts are so itchy! I finally get to sleep at around midnight.

"Stella?" Frank calls out,

"Yes I'm in the kitchen"

"Stella we need to talk"

"Ok, I'll come into the lounge"

"I'm going away" he says

"What?"

"I've been offered a job in America"

"What!? Why? When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Look, I've been thinking, and I think we should give us a rest"

"Why, you know I need you Frank, I thought you needed me too, all those times you told me you loved me!"

"This is what I mean, your so clingy and needy! I need a break from you, I'm going to America whether you like it or not!" He storms out and slams the door,

"Frank wait!"

"I've made up my mind!"

I hear a beeping sound and I start to cry, not caring what it is.

Suddenly I'm back in bed, the sound was my alarm, it was all a dream! I sit up, wondering why I dreamt that, it's one of the scariest dreams I've ever had, and I'm prone to nightmares. my thoughts are interrupted when I look in the mirror, all my cuts are bleeding, I must have scratched them during the night!


	13. Chapter 13

Doctors POV:

It's agent London with chief agent Knight again,

"Is anything the matter?" I ask

"Just these cuts" she says, indicating her face, the cuts are all open again,

"You shouldn't scratch them" I tell her,

"I know, I tried not to, it must have happened during the night."

"Ok, their probably just infected, which could've been a problem, but thanks to this," I say proudly holding up a tube of my cream,

"Anti infection cream, my own invention, just rub it on your cuts when they start to itch and it will stop the itching, whilst sorting out the infection as well." I tell her

"OK, thanks" she says, about to take the cream,

"Not yet, we need to check all your organs again," I remind her

"Ok then" she says groaning

"It's for your own good" I tell her

"Yes but I'm fine"

"Stella, let him do it" says agent London

She follows me into my room and I check her over, she's absolutely fine, it really is a miracle!

"Your just fine," I tell her

"Do you want to know how?" She asks me, but she can't possibly know, can she?

"It's a miracle" I say

"No" she replies "it's not. The crimeminister put me in an electric chair just as the serum was really kicking in, the electricity stopped the serum, but put me in a coma at the same time, so when I woke up I was OK, I just had a few side effects from the electricity."

"How do you know it was the electricity?" I ask her,

"Stark said it was the only thing that could stop the serum" she says "he invented it"

"Well your ok now," I tell her " I don't see any reason why you shouldn't go back to work"

"Ariana does," she sulks, it's quite funny to see chief agent Knight sulking like a child because her boss won't let her come in to work!

"I'll phone her," he says "tell her your alright"

"Wait" she says "could I go to Spain?"

"I don't see why not," I say dialling Ariana's number,

"Hello, Ariana Jefferson"

"It's Dr. Hughes here, I've just checked agent Knight over again and she's fit to come into work"

"She can't, her mission is overseas, she can't be well enough to fly can she?"

"Yes, she's much better, the only thing wrong is the cuts on her face, but they'll be gone soon"

"OK then, tell her I'm sorry I tried to make her take leave."

"Ok, bye Ma'am"

"Bye Dr. Hughes"

"Can I go?" Asks agent Knight,

"Yes, and Ariana says she's sorry she tried to make you take leave"

"Ok" she says "I'd better go then"

I open the door for her "here's the cream" I say handing her the tube.

"Thank you"

"Frank I'm better!" She says to agent London "I can come to Spain!"

"That's good news," he says giving her a hug, and they walk out hand in hand.

Stella's POV:

"We're late!" I say as I look at my watch, it's already 8:30.

"I'm not" says Frank "I have to be at saint hearts by 9:00, and I'm sure Ariana will give you some time of to pack,"

"Yes, I'll come and join you when I'm done."

"Ok, I'll just be briefing the team on the mission and working on some gadgets."

I walk home and begin putting clothes into my case, I put stuff in for a holiday as well, I hope we'll be able to complete the mission in less than

2 weeks, it'd be lovely to have a holiday. I've never flown before though, my parents had a timeshare in Cornwall so we always went there for our summer holiday when I was younger, it was lovely but I'm excited to be going to Spain, it'll be so weird to be in a different country, I mustn't let my excitement affect the mission though.

(Time jump 1 hour)

There, I think that's everything packed, now I can go and see Frank. I grab the case and my handbag and rush out to the lift before it goes, I'm walking along the pavement to the bus stop when I get a phone call from Ariana,

"Hi Stella, I understand you've got to pack and brief the team and stuff but there's some codes of conduct that really need proofreading and signing before you go away, is there any way you could do them?"

"How much time would it take?"

"Around two hours" Ariana says desperately, "please Stella"

"That's OK Ariana, I think I have enough time before I go away, I'll come and pick them up now."

"Thanks Stella, you're a Lifesaver"

"Bye Ariana"

"Bye Stella, see you soon"

I turn around and begin walking to work, I'm always doing things like this when I'm meant to be working with the MI high team. When I get to my office Ariana is standing by the door with a big bag of paperwork for me,

"Hi Stella" she says "no time to chat, I'm late for a meeting"

"Ok," I say taking the bag "catch you later,"

I'd better call Frank and tell him I can't come until later, there probably won't be any point me coming at all actually, he will have finished briefing the team by the time I can be there, I sigh and dial his number on my mobile,

"Hi Frank"

"Hi Stella, are you coming soon, the kids have got double maths next and I don't think Keri's going to make it," he jokes

"Actually I can't come until later, Ariana's just given me a massive bag of paperwork to do,"

"But you have to come, you've got the rest of the mission details, Ariana only gave me the first page by accident"

"What, she didn't tell me that!" I look down at the bag, sure enough at the top there's the mission details with a note attached, sorry Stella.

"Aargh I hate her sometimes, now I have to walk across town to drop these of, and all the way back to do the paperwork!"

"Why don't you bring the work with you, then you can help me brief the team and do it after whilst I finish off some of my gadgets."

"Ok, I'm on my way," I say picking up the bag, which is surprisingly heavy, and putting it on top of the case so I can pull them both along, I'm going to be lucky if I get the bus now! I run along the pavement with my case to the bus stop, and just get on in time.

"Phew" I say to myself as I sit down, St Hearts is the end of the line so I can look through the mission details a bit.


	14. Chapter 14

Franks POV:

"Stella's on her way" I say to the team, "but for now you have to go to maths, and I've got to unblock the staffroom toilets again,"

"I'd rather come with you Frank," says Keri, "maths is just so.."

"Boring?" Offers Tom

"Hard?" Says Aneisha

"Terrible?" laughs Dan

"Unbearable," Keri sighs dramatically,

"Maybe your overreacting a little bit Keri" I suggest "you really don't want to come with me,"

"I suppose not," she admits,

"let's go then" says Aneisha "before my auntie comes to find us"

They rush off to class and Mr. Flatley spots me, I'm out of luck,

"London, why aren't you unblocking the toilets, I've been asking you to do it all morning!"

"Yes Mr. F, I'll start now"

Stella's POV:

I'm the only person left on the bus when we get to St Hearts, I guess there's not much else around here, just a school and a park, I drag my case and the paperwork off the bus and creep around to the back entrance of the storeroom, I can't risk being spotted. When I get down to HQ Frank isn't there, that's odd I think to myself, but then I hear the lift coming down, he must've had to do something for Mr. Flatley.

"Hi Stella" he says when he gets down, "I'll call the team"

"Here's the rest of the mission details" I say handing them to him.

Keri's POV:

Finally, My pencil's flashing, Stella must be here, "can I go to the loo miss?" I ask

"me too" says Aneisha

"I've got a music lesson" says Dan

"You've never had a music lesson in school before, what do you play?" Asks Mrs. King,

Uh Oh, this isn't good.

"Errrr, violin" he says and grabs his bag, Tom tries to leave without Mrs. King noticing, but it doesn't work,

"And where do you think your going?" She asks him,

"Erm, I've got to go with Dan to his music lesson" he says

oh dear, this isn't going very well at all!

"And why is that?"

"In case he gets lost?" Tom says quickly and we all run out before anything else can go wrong.

"in case I get lost?" Says Dan to Tom "that is the worst excuse ever!"

"Oh yeah and I can totally see you playing the violin"

"let's just get to lift shall we" Aneisha suggests and we all run to the storeroom, we're really late now!

"What took you so long?" Asks Frank,

"We all had..." Starts Dan, not knowing what to say next,

"Music lessons!" I finish, causing us all to laugh a bit.

"How lovely, you could start up a little band" says Stella sarcastically,

"Your lucky it's not a real mission" says Frank, "we just called you down here to look at these, more mission details for later I'm afraid, but it's very important we make no mistakes on this one, the Spanish royal family are extremely concerned."

I look at the mission details, the first page is just lots of rules about how to behave in Spain really, and the second is about the suspects for the threats, now this looks interesting!

Suspect number one is a guy called Derek Bluepenny, then a women who's purely known as 'the killer' and an organisation called COFS (communist organisation for Spain)

And finally another man called Henry Badger, his picture is really scary!

Frank tells us how to use some more gadgets and Stella checks everything else, have we packed everything? Told our parents it's a school trip? Remember when the flight is and where to meet them? Are we all ok with flying? Do any of us get travel sick?

"Stella" Frank says gently after a while of her fussing over us "they're fine, don't worry


	15. Chapter 15

Keri's POV:

"Ok then if your sure your all ok," she says looking at us slightly worriedly, I know she's very strict but I think it's just because she really cares about us, doesn't want us to get hurt.

"We're fine" I tell her

"Wait, I haven't packed anything!" jokes Tom, a look of alarm crosses Stella's face, then she realises it was a joke,

"Don't" says Aneisha

"Well I suppose you can go then Agents," says Frank "if you've all read the mission details"

Oh no, not back to maths! The others realise at the same time and suddenly we're all thinking up excuses to stay super quickly!

"I've forgotten how the vibration detector works"

"I need to read the suspects page again"

"I really need to get some training in"

"Don't you think we need to investigate why Korps want Stella?"

Frank is about to make us leave when he hears what Aneisha is saying, "Korps don't want Stella, she was just taken for questioning," he says looking confused, and she looks up from her work, "what is it?" She asks Frank,

"Oh nothing, I was about to send them back to maths so Aneisha suddenly thinks we should investigate why Korps took you, but it was just for questioning and ransom money, right?"

"I'm not sure," she says, surprising all of us, and Aneisha jumps at the chance to convince Frank.

"Think about it," she says "Korps jump out at you in the park, claiming to want us but as soon as they can get close enough they tie Stella up. Then she's lured into a fake meeting with that Gerry Sommers, who tries to kill her, and then she's captured and put in an electric chair!"

No, it can't be, what did she say, Gerry Summers, no it just can't be true.

"Keri are you alright?" Asks Aneisha,

"Who did you say tried to kill Stella in a fake meeting?"

"A Korps agent, Gerry Sommers and two others, is that right?" She checks with Stella

"That's right" Stella confirms, "the man makes me sick, he was so horrible, the worst of all of them" she shivers.

"Is that his real name?" I ask,

"Yes all the other agents called him that and it was on his ID card, but what does it matter, he can't remember anything about me, so he's not going to come looking for me again"

oh no, no, this isn't happening, how could he!

Aneisha's POV:

"Keri!" I shout in alarm, she's been acting odd ever since I mentioned Gerry Sommers, asking all those questions, and now she's fainted! Frank and Stella rush over to check her, "she's ok, just unconscious" says Frank, well that's a relief, I just want to know why she fainted like that!

"How do we wake her up?" I ask, but I'm too late, Dan's already throwing a bucket of water over her! I expect her to yell at him but she doesn't, just whispers "he couldn't have," and flops down on the floor again, well this really is a mystery!

"Keri! Keri wake up!" I shout and she opens her eyes, "I have to go" she says, and gets up,

"Keri wait!" I say, but I'm too late again, she's already run into the lift.

"Somebody go after her," says Frank "she can't be thinking straight"

"I will," I say and rush after her.

Stella's POV:

"Keri Summers, Gerry Sommers, there's got to be a connection," I say to Frank,

"Her foster father!" He says "how can I have been so stupid! Keri's Foster father Is called Gerry!"

"But it can't be him, they're MI9 foster parents aren't they?"

"No" he says "Keri's foster parents are people from social services, she was with them when we met her"

"on the ID card it was spelt with an o, Gerry Summers and Gerry Sommers could be completely different people, you just pronounce their names the same!"

"I'll check it out" says Tom, I'd forgotten he and Dan were still here!

"Oh no" Tom says,

"What is it?" Frank, Dan and I all ask at the same time,

"look at this," he says, and we all rush over to his computer. He's hacked into the Korps database to find Gerry's profile,

"Oh god" I say, "Gerry Sommers is Korps's top agent!"

"And on here it has him as Gerry Summers, and it says he updates Korps with information on the K.3.R.1, Keri." Tom finishes

"Aneisha?" I say down my communicator, hoping she'll pick up, "Stella we've got a bit of a situation"

"Have you found Keri?"

"Yes but she's throwing up in the girls loos, she's hysterical, I can't get a word out of her about why she's suddenly so upset!"

"We know why, but you've got to get her back down to HQ so we can talk to her."

"That's not going to be easy" Aneisha says, she's right, I can hear Keri crying from my communicator, If someone hears or sees her, they're going to start asking questions and Aneisha won't be able to get her down to HQ.

"Keri! Come out!" Aneisha shouts

"What's happened?" I ask her

"Keri's locked herself in one of the cubicles, it sounds like she's being sick again."

"You've got to get her out, your her best friend, surely you can convince her"

"I don't know Stella, I've tried everything!" She says despairingly

"Ok, I'll come up"

"What!" Says Frank, "you can't just wander around the school, somebody would see you!"

"Not if I'm careful, all the kids and teachers are in lessons,"

"I should go up, everybody knows me"

"Yes but you can't go into the girls loos can you?"

"I suppose not"

"If anyone sees me, I'll just tell them I'm Keri's foster mum"

"Ok then, but be careful" I can't help but laugh, it's usually me telling Frank that!

"You need to go left out of the storeroom, then at the end of the corridor go right and it's the first door you come too." He tells me.


	16. Chapter 16

Aneisha's POV:

I hope Stella can convince Keri to come out, someone's going to come in here soon and ask what all the fuss is about!

"Keri," I say "please come out,"

"I can't Aneisha, I just can't"

"You have to, Stella and Frank need to talk to you"

"It'll have to wait"

"Keri it can't wait, you need to come out!"

I can just hear her crying now, "Keri?" I ask

There's no answer, just more crying, "Keri talk to me!"

Still nothing

"Stella's coming"

"What! She can't, someone will see her." Keri sniffs

"She's a spy, nobody will see her"

"But she only tells us what to do, she never does any of the real spy stuff"

"She used too remember, I did some research, and she was really good when she was younger, so she probably still is"

"I suppose"

"I'm not bad actually" says Stella's voice from behind me, I can't believe she crept up on us like that!

"How long have you been here?" I ask her,

"Since 'she never does any of the real spy stuff'" Stella says looking a bit annoyed.

"Don't be cross with Keri, she's just upset"

"But it's true" says Keri, still inside the cubicle "she never does do any field work"

"I know I don't but it doesn't mean I can't!" Snaps Stella,

"Stella!" I whisper, forgetting who she is for a moment, "your supposed to be making her feel better!" Uh oh, she's really going to tell me off now, you should never speak to a senior agent like that!

"Your right," she says giving me a shock, "I'm sorry Keri" she carries on "I just wish I could do more field work sometimes" ,wow, this is a totally new Stella! Keri must think so to because she opens the door, "it's ok" she says "what did you want to talk to me about?"

"You know we can't talk here Keri, we have to go back to HQ"

"No!" She yells, "I'm not coming"

"Why not?" Asks Stella,

"I need to think"

"You can think in HQ"

"Not when your talking to me"

"We'll give you time to think first"

"I don't want to think there"

"And you want to think here, in the girls toilets"

"It's a perfect thinking place"

"You used to think HQ was a toilet"

"Will you stop being right all the time!"

"It's in my job description" says Stella "chief agent: is right all the time, does a lot of paperwork."

Keri manages a laugh, "is that really what it says?" She asks

"Of course not" says Stella "it's what it should say though"

"Ok I'll come out" Keri says, at last! I wonder why she's so upset and what Stella and Frank have to talk to her about, it must be pretty bad for Keri to be this upset.

Toms POV:

"Stella's been gone for ages" Frank says pacing up and down HQ, "do you think she's ok?"

"She's only been gone five minutes" I remind him

"Yes but she should be back by now"

"She's probably still convincing Keri to come out" says Dan,

"I suppose" Frank replies

"Why don't you just contact her by her communicator?" I ask

"She left hers here" Frank says, pointing at Stella's pencil.

It's not like Stella to leave her communicator, but she was in a rush.

Stella's POV:

"Soooooo, are you and Frank going to date again?" Aneisha giggles, Keri would usually be joining in but she's still quite subdued, it must've been a big shock for her, finding out her dad worked for Korps.

"That's confidential information about senior agents" I reply,

"Hmmm but you can't help smiling every time I say his name, and we all saw you kiss him when you were in hospital, and you were holding his hand the other day, so really, that was a stupid question wasn't it."

"Do you record every possible moment of my relationship with Frank?" I ask her,

"Yeah she's got a little book" jokes Keri, I'm pleased she's not too upset to have a laugh.

"Actually, that's a good idea!" Says Aneisha, only half joking, "and she's admitted she has a relationship with him now,"

"I can see why you're in charge of interrogation," I tell her " but let's get back to HQ," We all manage to get back to the storeroom without being seen, Frank is probably wondering where we are by now!


	17. Chapter 17 :-D

Frank's POV:

I feel much better when Stella gets back, it was risky her going up there,

"Do you want to think now?" She asks Keri

"No, let's just get the talking done"

"Hi Stella" I say, "How are you feeling Keri?"

"Weird" she says, "and I'm guessing you want to know why I ran off" she sighs

"We already know that" I tell her "I'm sorry"

"How?" She asks, then sighs again as she looks at Toms computer "oh"

"Special information on the K.3.R.1?" She gasps,

"we thought you knew," says Tom

"No, I never," Keri struggles for words, It must be a lot to take in, "it's okay" Stella says "your safe, he can't remember"

"It's not that" she says, "how could he?"

Keri's POV:

I can't quite get over it, first the Stella thing, now this!

"So he really is evil?" I whisper,

"I'm sorry" is all Stella can say,

"But there's one more thing," Frank says, I don't think I can take anymore, but what have I got to lose,

"Okay then" I say, wishing I could wake up and this could all be a dream,

"His last update on you was two months ago" Frank says "do you know why he hasn't been updating?"

"He left us" I say "I never knew where he went, at least now I do"

"Here it is" Tom says "Gerry Summers is no longer reporting on the K.3.R.1, his new assignment is to" he stops in his tracks

"Tom?" Frank asks, "what is it?"

"To capture, torture and kill MI9 agent Stella Knight."

"So Korps do want Stella!" Aneisha exclaims

"But why?" Asks Frank "does it say why!?"

"No" says Tom "that's all there is"

Stella's POV:

So Korps want to kill me? But why? they've never shown any interest in me before,

"what was it you were going to say, earlier, when you said you weren't sure Korps just took you for questioning?" Frank asks me,

"I overheard a conversation between the crimeminister and Gerry" I tell him "the truth serum was making me really ill and the crimeminister noticed, she thought that Gerry had started torturing me and yelled at him because she'd told him I shouldn't be tortured until you could see. I don't think it was going to be a simple swap, they were hoping for me and the money"

"And in the end they got neither," Frank says, "but I wonder why they suddenly want you?" He muses,

"Does it say anything about getting information out of her?" He asks "no" Tom replies, that's odd, what's the point in taking me if they're not going to interrogate me? "All the information I can find is the same, they just want Stella dead" he says

"Could it be your job?" Asks Aneisha "being chief agent is very important" she adds,

"I've had this job for a long time" I say "and no ones ever tried to kill me before"

"Yes I suppose" Aneisha says

"But why do they want you dead?" Asks Frank "that's what I don't understand, what's the benefit for Korps?" None of the team can come up with anything and we all stand there in silence for a bit, trying to figure out why its so essential that I'm dead the task has to be given to Korps's top agent,

"Oh god," I say, "it's already 2:00! I've got a whole bag of paperwork to do!" I'd completely lost track of the time!

"Well I suppose you should be going now then," Frank says to the agents "apart from Keri, you can stay here for a bit if you want," he tells her, Keri is sitting in the corner stroking Flopsy, she doesn't reply.

"Keri?" I ask, still no response,

"Earth to Keri," says Aneisha

"Oh, sorry" she says "what is it?"

"The others have to go now but you can stay here for a bit if you want" says Frank,

"No it's ok" she says, putting Flopsy on the table "I'll go with them"

"Ok then," says Frank "are you sure you'll be ok, you've had a big shock"

"I'll be fine Frank" she says, "school will help me forget"

Franks POV:

"I'd bettter be starting on this paperwork" Stella says

"Ok" I reply, "I need to upgrade the spy pods,"

"Where am I going to work?" She asks, I hadn't thought of that when I said she could come here, there's no space on any of the surfaces!

"Ummm, I could move Toms computer a bit and you could work there" I offer

"Move Toms computer?" She asks "you'd never get away with it"

"I suppose, I'm sure he has it an exact position so he'll know if anyone else has touched it!"

"Yes" She laughs, I love the sound of her laugh, "but seriously Frank, this place looks like a bombs gone off in it!" She says, back to her serious chief agent side.

"It's not that bad" I say, looking around, "it's just not the completely perfect office you're used to"

"At least I can work in my office" She says, but she doesn't sound cross.

"Look I'll clear a space for you here," I say pushing all the clutter from one side of the table to the other, "there, tidy"

"You just hit Flopsy with the thingy!" She complains, I'd forgotten Flopsy was on the table! I pick him up and put him on a chair, "what's a thingy then?" I ask her

"That's just my point," she says "there's so many thingys everywhere and they're not properly labeled, it's impossible to tell which thingy's which." She tells me, but it's impossible to take her seriously when she keeps saying thingy!

"Well you've got somewhere to work now"

"Ok, I'd better get started" she says,

"No don't sit there!" I say, remembering I put Flopsy on the chair, but it's to late.

"Ow!" She screams "that rabbit is vicious!"

"You did sit on him"

"Well you put him on the chair," she says,

"I suppose," I say moving Flopsy over to the computers, where he starts to chew some wires, uh oh!

"Bad Flopsy!" I say picking him up "what am I going to do with you?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe a top secret underground base isn't the place for a bunny rabbit?" Stella asks

"Flopsy has to stay here," I say

"Why?"

"I don't know," I say "but I think we'd all miss him, and I don't have the heart to give him away"

"I suppose I know what you mean," she says,

"He's chewing through my shirt!" I say in alarm, Flopsy has already made a big hole in my new shirt just while I've been talking to Stella! She seems to be finding it all very funny, "good Flopsy" she says "now I see why we should keep him," I lift Flopsy up into the air so he can't eat anymore of my shirt, where am I going to put him? He can't go on the floor because we'll step on him, he can't go on the table because Stella's working, he can't go by the computers because he'll eat the wires, and he can't sit on my lap because he'll chew through my trousers!

"He could go on that little table over there" Stella says, seeming to have read my thoughts,

"Oh yes" I say, why didn't I think of that! I put Flopsy on the table and start the upgrades on the spy pods


	18. Chapter 18

Franks POV:

Spy pods upgrading, now I can work on one of my latest gadgets, the spy watch! It's a secret camera and audio recorder, it just needs a bit of tweaking and it'll be done! Stella and I work separately for a while until she breaks the silence,

"This is just so boring!" She says and puts her head on the table, "I swear I do all of MI9s paperwork,"

"What are you doing this time?" I ask her,

"I have the delightful job of proofreading and signing every single code of conduct" she tells me,

"Ouch, what did you do to annoy Ariana?"

"Nothing, she just thinks everything she doesn't want to do is my job."

"How about you have a break, you're half way through now so it'd be a good time," she looks like she's going to agree but then glances at the bag of paperwork,

"I really need to get this done" she says "at least I won't have to do any paperwork in Spain"

"Yes, and we might get a holiday afterwards"

"I hope we do" she says and continues reading "it'd be nice to get away from all this stress and just relax."

"These will help with the paperwork" I say chucking her a packet of biscuits,

"Thanks" she says and immediately starts opening the packet,

"When did you last eat?" I joke, normally she'd leave the biscuits and maybe eat one when she'd finished, but she's already eaten one!

"Last night" she says through a mouthful of biscuit, "I kind of forgot when I went home from the hospital to pack and then I've been here and there wasn't any time,"

"Stella!" I say "you need to eat!"

"I know Frank I just forgot, and I'm eating now"

"You are completely missing the point, how would you feel if one of the team hadn't eaten all day, you'd be lecturing them right now!"

"Why, has one of them not been eating properly? Who? They know they need to eat three meals a day to stay healthy"

"Stella!"

"what? Oh you mean me, well it'd be different if it was one of the team wouldn't it"

"How?"

"Well they're younger, they need to grow and stuff"

"You were obviously hungry"

"No I wasn't!"

"You've just eaten half a packet of biscuits in the time we've been talking!"

"Oh!" she says and claps a hand over her mouth, "I didn't mean to eat that many!"

"Now do you see why you need to eat?" I ask her

"Yes" she sighs, pushing the packet of biscuits away so she can't eat them, she's always fussing about how unhealthy foods like biscuits are, I know I won't be able to convince her to eat any more. I've finished my spy watch now, it works perfectly, but who's going to use it? The only watch that I could incorporate the technology into was a pretty silver ladies one, obviously Dan or Tom couldn't wear it but I don't think Aneisha or Keri would want to either, it's not really their style. Of Course! I could give it to Stella, it's exactly the kind of watch she would buy and a super cool spy gadget! I know for a fact hers broke last week so it's brilliant timing, I'll give it to her when she's finished the paperwork. I start checking everything for the mission and realize I haven't looked up the hotel, only its location. It's called the Westin Palace Hotel, and it's got 5 stars! I look at all the hotel details, luxury rooms, a Michelin star restaurant, 3 pools, a gym, a spa, a golf course and beautiful gardens, Stella's going to love it if we get a holiday, I just know she will.

"Stella, look where we're staying!" she's finished the paperwork now and she brings her chair over to sit next to me.

"wow, I really want a holiday now, Ariana's seriously booked us into that place?"

"I have a feeling it was an early thank you from the King of Spain"

"Yes, that's more likely," she says staring at the pictures of sapphire blue pools and exquisite gardens, "it looks like the sort of hotel he might stay at himself"she says

"yes, I'm going to look at our rooms, I know the booking number so I should be able to"

"Ok, what are the arrangements?"

"I don't know, I think it'll be you, Keri and Aneisha and me, Dan and Tom"

"Yes, oh that says 3 rooms" she says when the page loads, there's two rooms with just two singles and a massive one with two double beds,

"So I guess it's me and you, Keri and Aneisha and Dan and Tom" I say,

"Yes, I hope they don't stay up too late chatting or they'll never get up in the morning"

"It says here the rooms are right next to each other and there's even a door from ours to one of the others, so we'll definitely hear if they stay up too late"

"Please tell me that door is lockable?" Stella says, I hope it is,

"yes, it says it is in the room details, thank god for that!"

"this place looks amazing" I say showing her the main building, its got 1000 rooms!


	19. Chapter 19 :-P

Aneisha's POV:

We've been waiting at the bus stop we're meant to meet Frank and Stella at for ages, we got here so early!

"It's nearly time to meet Frank and Stella now!" Keri says, I look at my watch and she's right, only another five minutes to go,

"it's so exciting, we're going to Spain!" Says Keri, It's weird, she was so upset and now she's acting like nothing ever happened!

"Are you sure you're ok Keri?" I ask

"Honestly Aneisha I'm fine" she says "if I just pretend it didn't happen it'll be ok, why ruin a brilliant trip like this by being all sad"

"I suppose, but you know I'm here if you need to talk"

"Thanks Aneisha, let's look up the hotel, I'm sure it has a really posh name or something"

"I'll look in the mission details, yes it's called The Westin Palace Hotel,"

"Wow" Keri says when the webpage loads, "Aneisha look at this!"

The hotel is massive and really beautiful, "we're staying there?" I ask in disbelief,

"Yup" says Keri "the Westin Palace hotel, Spain"

"Look at the gardens, it's like something out of a fairytale!" I say, there are beautiful gardens filled with bright plants, orange trees and fountains, there's even a maze and a little river with stepping stones!

"Wow." Says Keri "just wow."

"I really, really want a holiday now!"

"Yes, we need to work super ultra, mega hard on this mission and catch the kidnappers as soon as we can!"

Says Keri,

"Absolutely" I agree, "look there's three pools!"

"And a Jacuzzi!"

"And Tennis Courts!"

"And a Spa!"

"And whatever that is"

"That's a golf course Keri," I laugh,

"This hotel has everything, it's going to be so cool!"

"I can't wait for Frank and Stella to get here, they're usually early!"

Franks POV:

We've both got our cases and are about to leave the base when I remember the watch,

"Wait there Stella, I've got something for you" I say and go and get it, I hope she likes it.

"Here you go" I say and hand it to her,

"Oh Frank it's beautiful" she says "you really didn't have to"

She puts it on straight away and gives me a hug, as we get into the lift I tell her how the spy camera and recorder in the watch works, she looks amazed at how tiny the technology is,

"How long did that take you?" She asks

"A couple of months" I tell her and she tries it out by filming Flopsy in his cage and sending it to her spy pod, it works and she points the watch at me,

"Identified, Frank London." The spy pods new voice recognition says and startles Stella,

"Did my spy pod just speak?" She asks,

"It's part of the new upgrade" I tell her, adding Flopsy to the list of recognizable people, "point the camera at Flopsy again" I say and she does,

"Identified, Flopsy,"

"That's clever" she says "what else is new?"

"Just that really" I tell her "and everything else should be quicker"

"Ok, who's looking after Flopsy?" She asks,

"I've arranged for Mr. Flatley to have him" I tell her, "he's going to be the school pet for a bit"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" She asks, "This is the man who locked himself in a conference room twice"

"I'm sure he'll look after Flopsy fine" I tell her as we reach the school,

"Ok, I'm going to go round the back and wait for you by the gate" she says,

"I won't be long" I tell her and start walking to Mr. Flatleys office, when I get there he's asleep on his desk,

"Mr. F?"

"Oh, Er, hello Frank" he says waking up,

"This is Flopsy" I tell him, "All he needs is 30 grams of bunny food every morning and he pretty much looks after himself. This is his litter tray and he'll always use that, the cage is only for transport"

"Ok Frank, he'll be just fine with me, where is it you're going again?"

"Spain"

"Well have a lovely time," he says lifting Flopsy out of the cage, "is it ok to take him out into the playground?"

"Yeah sure" I tell him "just keep an eye on him, don't let him escape"

"Bye then Frank"

"Bye Mr. F, bye Flopsy"

I hope Flopsy will be ok with Mr. Flatley, Keri would kill me if anything happened to him! I'd better go meet Stella, we're meant to be at the bus stop by now!


	20. Chapter 20

Stella's POV:

Where is Frank? All he has to do is drop Flopsy off and leave, everyone's giving me strange looks because I'm just standing by the gate with a suitcase!

"I haven't seen you before," says one of the mothers who's come to pick up a child from a club "are you the new girls' mother?" She asks

"No" I say "I'm waiting for Frank"

"The Caretaker?" She asks, surprised, "He'll be ages yet, the kids make so much mess!"

"We're going on holiday, he's got time off" I tell her, it can't hurt, she has no idea I'm an MI9 agent,

"What, you and him?" She asks, sniggering, maybe it can hurt, I should've just kept my mouth shut. She looks at me oddly, I'm still dressed in my work clothes, I guess I look a bit out of place,

"What do you do? You look very smart for a holiday" She says, this is getting really annoying, I guess it's my own fault, I should've just told her I was the new girl's mother.

"I'm a banking advisor, I've come straight from work" I tell her, I hate lying, but it's part of being a spy so I have no choice.

"Oh, hi sweetie" she says to a little girl, this must be her child, at least she'll go now.

Wrong. She goes over to a little group of mums who are chatting away,

"Go and play with Lola" she instructs her child and joins the group,

"That's the caretaker's girlfriend" she says looking over at me,

"What, her?" Asks one of the others, they're all looking at me now, I pretend to be looking at my phone, come on Frank!

"She doesn't look the sort of person who'd date a caretaker," one of them says,

"She's a banking advisor" says the first one,

"Ha, that relationship won't last long"

"Hi Stella," finally, frank's here!

"Frank, what took you so long?"

"Flopsy bit Mr. Flatley as soon as I left the room, he's never done that before, well, apart from when you sat on him"

"Yes, it does seem a bit odd, but we've got to get to the bus stop, we're late!"

"Yes, we'd better go" he says and we wheel our cases round the gossiping mum's and start walking down the road to the bus stop, good thing it's not far.

"Finally" says Aneisha when we get to the bus stop, "even Tom got here before you"

"Flopsy bit Mr. Flatley" Frank tells them, Tom Dan and Aneisha start to laugh but Keri looks concerned,

"Is he ok?" she asks, "He could've caught something!"

"Mr. Flatleys fine Keri," Frank reassures her, "it was only a small bite,"

"I meant Flopsy!" says Keri completely serious, "did you check him over?"

"Yes, Flopsy is also fine," laughs Frank, "he couldn't catch something from Mr. Flatley"

"You never know" says Keri,

"Is that our bus?" asks Dan, the bus is here, and about to leave!

"Yes, do you think you could've mentioned it before?" I ask, banging on the bus window,

"I only just noticed!" protests Dan, but it's ok because the bus driver opens the door, that was close!

"Quickly," he says to me, we all get on and shove our luggage under the seats, this is going to be a long bus ride.

"How long does it take to get to the airport?" asks Aneisha,

"1 hour 45 minutes" Frank tells her,

"What!?" says Keri, "I thought it'd be like half an hour"

"Couldn't they've built an airport nearer?" asks Dan,

"Come on it's not that long" says Frank

"It is when you've got your legs squashed up against a suitcase" says Dan, "Isn't it Tom?" Tom's got his headphones on, playing some game on his D.S,

"Tom?" Dan asks again nudging him,

"Ow!" says Tom, "You made me lose!"

"We're going to be on this bus for 1 hour 45 minutes!"

"Yes!" Tom exclaims, "More time to play Blade Quest!"

"I've got sweets" says Keri

"Oooh," Aneisha says, "Can I have one?"

"Course" says Keri, "do you want one Dan?"

"No thanks Keri," he laughs,

"They're Jelly Snakes" she entices,

"Oh go on then" he says and she passes him the packet, he takes one and waves the bag in front of Tom's nose,

"Thanks" Tom says and carries on playing blade quest, Dan passes the packet back to Keri and she offers Frank one,

"Thanks Keri" he says, "Oooh strawberry, my favourite," I've never heard of Jelly Snakes, but I don't eat sweets so I wouldn't of,

"Stella?" Keri asks passing me the packet,

"No thanks" I reply, the sweets are really brightly coloured, I dread to think what's in them!

"Have you even had one before?" Keri asks me,

"No," I reply,

"So you can't say you don't like them" she says,

"I'm still not having one" I tell her,

"Pleeaaaaase?" she says sweetly, "try one, for me?"

"Oh ok then," I give in, one can't be that bad,

"Have strawberry" Frank says so I pick a red one and they all wait with baited breath for my response,

"That's actually really nice!" I tell Keri, I didn't expect it to be so nice! Tom takes his headphones off,

"Is it me, or did Stella just eat a Jelly Snake?" he asks

"Yup" says Keri, "and she liked it"

"Wow" Tom says and goes back to his game, he's addicted to that D.S! Dan gets out a magazine and Aneisha and Keri start chatting away,

"So" Frank says, "You ok?"

"Yes," I reply, I love that he always asks me that, and that he really means it, "Glad I got all that paperwork done"

"I don't know how MI9 will cope without you," he says

"Well they'll just have to won't they" I reply, I'm glad to get away from Ariana's demands and my 'completely perfect' office for a bit, I haven't been on an exciting mission like this in ages, even if I am only going to tell the others what to do, it's still a mission.

"Looking forward to the hotel?" he asks,

"Yes definitely," I reply "although I doubt we'll see much of it today"

"No, meeting the King and Prince of Spain will be interesting though, I'm looking forward to seeing what the prince is like, he's a year younger than the team."

"That will be interesting then, they'll think they're better than him, and he'll think he's better than them"

"Yes" Frank laughs, "But I trust them to do the job properly, regardless of whether they like him or not"

"Yes, they're good agents, I'm trusting them with my holiday!" I say, Frank laughs and I rest my head on his shoulder, "We'll get a holiday" he says, "You just wait until they see where we're staying"

"Jelly Snake?" offers Keri from behind us,

"Yes, please" I reply and she passes me the packet, I'm just putting it in my mouth when Tom snaps a picture of me on his spypod,

"There" he says "picture proof that Stella eats Jelly Snakes"

"Ok, how much do you want for it?" asks Dan

"One packet of biscuits" says Tom

"Done" says Dan and hands over a packet of chocolate biscuits,

"Ok, sending it to you now" Tom says, not so fast, I can still stop him sending it,

"It hasn't sent" says Tom, genuinely confused,

"Funny that" I say, "you might be the technical genius but I still have complete control over your spypod"

"Biscuits?" asks Dan and Tom reluctantly gives him the biscuits back,

"And delete the photo" I remind him, he sighs

"Can I at least show Keri and Neish?"

"Ok" I reply and he passes the spypod to Keri,

"Forget angry Stella, we should start smiley Stella" she says and passes it back to me, at least this way I can delete the photo myself,

"Aw what" says Tom as I delete it,

"You'll have to try harder" I tell him and give him back the spypod,

"Challenge accepted" he says, I'd better watch out!

(Time Jump 2 hour 30 minutes)

"Uurrrgh my legs" Dan complains, we've been squashed up against our suitcases on the bus for 2 and a half hours, if not more, there was a hold up on one of the major roads and we're only just here in time for our flight!

"Hurry!" says Frank, "we can't miss the flight," we all run towards the airport and show the guards our security passes. Then we rush past all the shops to terminal 15 where a man takes our bags and wheels them away to the plane,

"Please wait over there," he says pointing to a small lounge where another team of agents and a couple of independent agents are sitting,

"Hi," Keri says to the youngest looking agent from the team, "I'm Keri"


	21. Chapter 21

Keri's POV:

"Stella" replies the other agent,

"That's funny, this is our Stella," I say indicating Stella,

"Hi" says Stella to Stella,

"Who's that?" asks Dan warily,

"Stella" I reply,

"Of course I know who Stella is but who's that?" he asks again

"My name's Stella too," says Stella, "But everyone calls me stel"

"Ok stel" says Dan, "where are you going?"

"France, but I don't think I'm meant to tell you that" she says guiltily looking over at the rest of her team, who don't seemed to have noticed she's talking to us, "But I guess you must be MI9, or you wouldn't be here, although you look to young to be spies"

"We are spies" Aneisha tells her, "We're from MI. High, but you probably won't have heard of that"

"Yes, I think I have," says Stella, "but I'll have to check," she says and turns around "Lenny?"

"Yes Stel," replies a man who looks a little older than Frank,

"What was your old Job?" she asks,

"I worked with a team of young spies called MI. High, it was a great job but my team moved on and so did I, I think the MI. High project is still running though,"

"Yes" Stella replies, "It is, this is the new MI. High team"

"Hi" I say, "Do you know Frank?"

"Frank London?" he asks and I nod,

"Lenny?" asks Frank, "It's been ages since I saw you, what are you doing now?"

"Frank, I thought I'd never see you again, the last I heard you were being sent off to some institute!"

"Top secret mission, code zero" replies Frank, I guess it's not really a lie,

"Wow, code zero! I'm working with the alpha team, agent Harris here is my youngest agent, she's a bit of a technical genius"

"A bit!" complains Stella

"Then there's someone I'd like you to meet" says Frank,

"Earth to Tom," says Aneisha, he's playing blade quest, as if that's going to work,

"He's playing blade quest" I tell her

"Blade quest, I love blade quest!" says Stella,

"Ok, you have to meet tom," says Aneisha excitedly,

"Tom," I say taking his headphones of, "you have to meet stel!"

"Who's stel?" asks Tom," only Frank's allowed to call Stella stel"

"Perhaps if you look up from blade quest you might see who I'm talking about" I suggest and he pauses the game,

"Oh" he says, "you're stel"

"I hear you're a technical genius obsessed with blade quest" she says,

"Yup," tom replies, "that's me, the boy genius"

"Well I'm the girl genius, and you'd have more of a chance in that fight if you changed your sword" Stella says and the look on Tom's face is a picture,

"You play blade quest?!" he asks in amazement,

"Yeah, the whole team tease me about it!" she sighs,

"Who's your new boyfriend?" asks one of the other members of Stella's team,

"He's not my Boyfriend, I've only just met him!" Stella protests

"I'm Tom" says Tom,

"Robert," replies the other agent, "I hear you're part of MI. High"

"Yes, He's the computer geek" says Aneisha for Tom,

"Uh, I prefer technical genius" says Tom,

"Please board the 7:30 flight to Spain" says a voice from behind us, it's time to go!

"That's us," says Frank, "Nice to see you again Lenny"

"Yes, have a safe flight," replies Lenny,

"Bye stel" says Tom, "thanks for the blade quest advice"

"Bye Tom, Bye Keri, Bye Aneisha, Good luck with your mission!"

"You too, bye stel" I reply as we rush off to get on our plane, this is going to be so cool! I've never been on a plane before and I'm really looking forward to it, Aneisha goes on holiday to Portugal every year so she'll tell me what to do.

"Your luggage is in the hold" a flight attendant informs us when we get on the plane, it's smaller than I thought, but there is only six of us. "Please sit down and fasten your seatbelts, here is a plane safety booklet for each of you," she says handing them out, "there would usually be a demonstration but we're running late." I take my booklet and sit down next to Aneisha, Tom and Dan sit across the aisle from us and Frank and Stella sit in front of them, I struggle with the seatbelt until Aneisha shows me how, it's actually really easy!

"Please get ready for take-off" says a voice through a speaker, this is so exciting! I can feel the plane start to move faster and faster until it leaves the ground behind, I look out of the window to see the ground getting further and further away, big mistake!

"I feel ill" I whisper to Aneisha,

"Oh God Keri, you can't get up now, the seatbelt sign's on! Try sucking a mint" she offers, I don't know how that's supposed to help but I take the mint anyway, it doesn't help in the slightest,

"Aneisha I think I'm going to be-"uurgh to late, luckily Aneisha holds a plastic bag in front of me just in time, I'm really not enjoying my first plane ride!

"Sick" I finish and throw up again,

"You could've said you got travel sick" says Dan,

"She didn't know, it's her first time flying," replies Aneisha,

"First and last" I moan, I think I've finished throwing up now, but I don't feel any better so I keep the bag,

"We've still got the flight back" Dan reminds me,

"Urrrgh, Don't" is all I can say,

"Are you Ok now?" asks Frank,

"I think so" I reply, at least I'm not throwing up anymore, "But Stella doesn't look too good," Stella's gone very pale and looks like she's about to throw up too,

"Not you as well" complains Dan,

"You have no sympathy do you" says Aneisha,

"I'll be fine" says Stella but she doesn't look fine,

"At least the seatbelt signs are off now" says Aneisha,

"I'll go and flush this down the loo then" I reply

"Ok, do you want some water when you come back?" asks Stella,

"Yes please," I reply, "but make sure you have some too"

"I'm fine" says Stella unconvincingly,

"Keri's right Stella, you need to drink" says Frank

"No, Keri needs the water"

"So do you,"

I decide to leave them arguing, Frank will've convinced Stella by the time I get back, he's the only person who has a chance anyway


	22. Chapter 22

"Keri's the one who's been ill, not me, therefore she needs the water more" says Stella,

"You've hardly eaten all day, that's why you've not been ill"

"I have eaten!" Stella protests,

"Yeah, half a pack of biscuits and two Jelly Snakes"

"Fine, I'll have some water"

"Here you go," I say passing her a bottle of water, she can be so stubborn!

"Ok, I do feel better now" Stella admits after she's had a sip of the water,

"I thought you were fine" I joke,

"I am, there is more water for Keri right?" she checks,

"Yes it's in my bag"

"We will be encountering some turbulence very soon, please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts." Announces a voice through the speaker,

"What about Keri?" Stella exclaims, "She's still in the loo"

"Don't worry I'm back" says Keri and quickly sits down, "and I won't look out of the window this time"

"Good" says Dan and Keri starts to open another pack of Jelly Snakes,

"You've just been sick!" says Aneisha, "You can't have sweets!"

"But I'm hungry" protests Keri,

"At least wait until the turbulence is over" Aneisha says

"Ok then" grumbles Keri and puts the Jelly Snakes back in her bag, we start rocking around a bit and I feel Stella's hand clutch mine tightly,

"It's ok" I tell her "it's just a few stormy clouds, it'll be over soon"

"We will be experiencing heavy turbulence for the next hour of the flight and possibly the descent to Spain" says the voice from the speaker, "this is nothing to worry about but please keep your seatbelts fastened at all times from now on"

"Ok I was wrong, but I'm sure it'll get better" I try to reassure her, but the plane starts to rock wildly from side to side,

"Is this normal?" Keri asks Aneisha worriedly,

"No, but it's nothing to worry about" Aneisha replies, she sounds just as scared though, it's not getting any better, I've never flown in a storm like this! I put my arm around Stella and notice she's shaking with fear,

"It's going to be ok Stella, I promise"

"I know, I just want it to end, I can't stop thinking about all those planes that went missing," I'm about to try and comfort her when another announcement comes through the speaker,

"Due to inclement flight conditions we will have to change the route to Spain slightly, we can't say how long this will take but we will apologise for any inconveniences now"

"This feels like one of those freaky theme park rides" says Dan as we turn and begin flying downwards a little, "Don't you think Tom?"

"Tom's not so keen on freaky theme park rides" Tom replies nervously, "In fact he positively despises them"

"Am I the only person who thinks this is totally awesome?" asks Dan,

"Yes!" shout Stella Keri Aneisha Tom and I all at the same time,

"Ok, Ok" says Dan, "Chill"

Stella looks anything but chilled, what am I going to do, I can't stop the storm! I can just hope this new route takes us back to normal flying conditions, it seems to be getting worse and worse!

Stella's POV:

This is really scaring me now, the plane seems to be out of control, it keeps flying down and down and all I can hear is thunder! I feel the whole plane start to shake violently and I bury my head in Frank's chest, I don't think I can take anymore of this!

Frank's POV:

"Stella?" I say after we've passed through the storm for good, the last bit was the worst, the plane was shaking awfully!

"Urrgh, am I alive?" says Stella into my shirt,

"Yes," I laugh, "you're very much alive"

"Well that's good then," she says looking up at me "I don't think being dead would be much fun at all" I'm so glad to see Stella back to herself, I hate seeing her scared or hurt. I really want to kiss her but I know I can't with the team here watching, we'd never hear the end of it! I just gaze into her eyes instead, she has such beautiful sparkly eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

Stella's POV:

I look up at Frank and wonder what he's thinking, I really want to kiss him but with the team here we'd never hear the end of it!

"I love you Stella" Frank tells me, every time he says that I feel all tingly and happy,

"I love you too Frank" I reply and he leans in to kiss me, maybe the team won't notice after all. I sit up and start to kiss him back, the armrest is digging into my side so push it down and lift my legs up onto the seat.

"That's enough now" says Keri, "You're meant to be setting a good example for us!"

"Agents over 21 can date" I reply laughing at Keri, "it says in the relationships protocol"

"Doesn't say anything about kissing on planes though, there should be a rule against that!" protests Keri

"And we know all about the 'changes in protocol', Frank's not the only one who checks the MI9 website you know" says Aneisha,

"I don't know what you're talking about" I lie,

"I'm not following either" says Tom looking confused,

"Stella put the notice about spies being able to date on the MI9 website so Frank would see it" explains Aneisha,

"It was about all the changes in protocol" I remind her, "and its purpose was to notify all MI9 agents"

"Yeah, changes in protocol: Relationships protocol, clause 5, then two exclamation marks and a smiley face, very subtle Stella"

"Oh…Well… um…I was err, wait, how did you even know it was me who put it there?" I ask

"It said Chief Agent Knight underneath, there was even a little picture of you," says Aneisha

"It's true" confirms Frank, "MI9 have to know who's putting notices up on the website ever since Stark tried to start an internet campaign to get the last MI High team fired, the picture would've been the one on your ID pass."

"Urrgh how can I have been so stupid!" I exclaim,

"Well it's an easy mistake to make," says Frank looking confused "Why does it matter?"

"That's why Stark's been bothering me lately! He came to my office about 5 minutes after I put the notice up to ask me out on a date, I said no and he's been texting me at least 3 times a day ever since, he thinks I put the notice up because I was interested in him!"

"You gave Stark your phone number?" Frank asks in surprise, "You must've known he'd be annoying"

"I gave it to him when we were dating" I mutter, I've had 3 different phones since then but I like to keep the number.

"Oh" says Frank, my relationship with Stark is a bit of a touchy subject, I'd only just broken up with Frank when I started dating Stark, I only did it to annoy Frank, but I hurt him more than I could've imagined, Stark was so boastful about the fact that he was dating me and Frank wasn't, in the end I'd had enough of it and I decided no-one was better than Stark, but he still hasn't stopped bothering me!

"Wait, you dated STARK?" ask Keri and Aneisha at the same time, "what the hell made you do that!?" they ask, waiting for an answer.

"Stella?" Frank says, "Don't you think you should explain this"

"Come on Frank" I plead, "we don't have to tell them this, it's a very long story"

"It's a very long plane ride" says Keri, folding her arms,

"Oh Ok then" I give in, "it's not very interesting"

"Go on then" Keri prompts,

"Well," I begin, Frank making me do this is kind of mean, but I guess I deserve it,

"Well…" I stammer, realising just how bad a thing I'd done, I really don't want to admit it to Keri and Aneisha, "I err, I broke up with Frank and um"

"Yes we know that bit, we just want to know why you dated Stark, he's like the most unattractive agent in the whole of MI9!" says Keri impatiently, she's not going to make this easy for me, and Frank's offering zero help here,

"I did it to hurt Frank" I tell them, whatever they'd expected that wasn't it, I feel so guilty now, I can't look Frank in the eye,

"I, I blamed Frank for the lives we lost in the raid, I thought that he'd hurt me so I hurt him"

"So when did you start dating Stark?" asks Keri but Aneisha puts a hand on her shoulder, "She's told us now, we don't have to ask anymore" Aneisha says

"But I want to know!" says Keri and shakes Aneisha's hand of her shoulder,

"Two days after Frank and I broke up" I reply,

"Two DAYS!" exclaims Keri,

"Keri," warns Aneisha, "Keri I think-"

"And you put up with Stark just to hurt Frank, how long for?" she asks, taking no notice of Aneisha

"Two months" I reply, no longer being able to keep the tears out of my voice.

"Keri! Now look what you've done!" hisses Aneisha, "I told you to stop!"


	24. Chapter 24 :-)

Stella's POV:

"I'm so sorry Stella" says Frank, "I never should've made you explain that on your own"

"I shouldn't have done it" I reply,

"Stella it was eleven years ago" Frank says, "come here,"

The armrest is down now so I can happily snuggle up to him, "You really forgive me?" I ask nervously,

"Of course I do," says Frank, "how could I not?"

"I don't deserve you" I reply,

"You absolutely do" Frank says, "you, Stella Knight, are completely out of my league"

"No way" I reply

"Yes way" he says

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Frank pulls me in for a kiss and this time Keri doesn't complain but Tom starts playing some love song from his spypod, we both pretend not to notice so he plays it louder, I reach my hand out and turn the spypod off without taking my eyes off Frank,

"We're never going to get any privacy are we" he laughs,

"No, I think they're quite enjoying themselves, I shouldn't have dreamed they'd **mind their own business**" I say hinting desperately for the team to do something else,

"We should probably stop" Frank says, "We're making complete fools out of ourselves" he's right but I don't want the moment to end, I've got no choice though,

"Yes ok" I agree and pull away from Frank reluctantly,

"We thought you might want to see this before it goes up on the MI9 website" says Tom holding up his Spypod, on it is a picture of me and Frank kissing!

"Actually" I say snatching the Spypod from Tom's hands, "this could be just what I need"

"What?" ask Tom and Frank at the same time,

"To get Stark to stop bothering me!" I explain, "he doesn't take no for an answer so a picture of me kissing Frank should do the trick"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Frank says warily as I scan the photo onto my Spypod, "won't he just get cross?"

"No, even Stark has pride, once he knows I'm definitely dating you he'll back off" I say and send the photo to Stark captioned 'for the last time, I'm dating agent London!'

"Good plan" says Keri giving me a shock,

"Have you been listening to this whole conversation?" I ask her, "actually that's a stupid question, of course you have, do you think it'll work?" I ask

"Yup, especially as you're going to Spain together, Stark might even get used to you not being around whilst we're away" says Keri

"I wish" I reply and realise Stark's already texted back, "that was quick, even for Stark" I say, looking at the message,

**Are you sure? **It says, I can't help laughing at that,

"What is it?" asks Frank,

"Stark texted me back after I sent the photo, he asked me if I was sure I was dating you!" I tell him,

"He doesn't give up, I'll give him that" laughs Frank,

**Of course I'm sure, now don't you have work to do? **I text back and put my Spypod away,

**"**Can I have my Spypod back now?" asks Tom,

"Once I've deleted those photos" I reply and delete the photos, "there you go" I say handing Tom his Spypod,

"Thanks" says Tom looking annoyed that I remembered the photos,

"I'm not chief Agent for nothing you know" I remind him,

"Please fasten your seatbelts, we will now begin the descent to Spain, we hope to land at 11:00pm local time" announces the voice from the speaker,

"Will this be as bad as the storm?" I ask Frank nervously,

"They would've told us if it was going to be" he reassures me, "this should be fine"

I feel the plane start to fly downwards and clutch Frank's hand, we're flying slowly down to the ground, not shaking and rocking about like before but it's still a very strange sensation,

"What, where am I?" says Dan sleepily, I thought he'd been quiet for a while, he must've fallen asleep!

"You're on the plane you doughnut" Tom reminds him,

"Oh, are we nearly there?" asks Dan,

"Yeah, we just started descending to Madrid so at the height of around 27,000 feet-"

"Thanks Tom, I don't need to know the exact timings of when we will reach the ground," Dan laughs,

"Oh it wouldn't have been exact" Tom tells him,

"You're completely missing the point, anyway what did I miss?"

"Nothing much, just Frank and Stella flirting all the way here"

"I heard that!" says Frank,

"It's true" protests Tom,

"You're missing the point again" Dan tells him,

"Oh" says Tom, and goes back to blade quest,

"How far away is the hotel from the airport?" Keri asks,

"About half an hour" Frank replies, "but we're meeting the Spanish royal family first"

"But it's 11:00!" complains Keri, "and I'm tired"

"In Spain they sleep in the middle of the day and then stay up late" Frank tells her,

"Why do they do that?" Keri asks,

"It's because of the heat, from about 11:00am to 2:00pm it was too hot to work before air conditioning, and people had to work into the night to make up their hours, the tradition stuck even when air conditioning was invented," I tell her,

"Oh" says Keri, "When do you think we'll go to bed?"

"we'll collect the car at 11:15, it's about 40 minutes to the palace, then we'll probably be there for an hour, and then 30 minutes to the hotel so about 1:30am" Frank says,

"1:30!" Keri exclaims, "I don't think I can stay awake that long!"

I feel a bump and realise we've landed, we're in Spain!


End file.
